Yukari Mishakuji
is the former vassal of the deceased 7th King, Ichigen Miwa, as well as Kuroh Yatogami's senior. He is currently a high-ranking Clansman of the Green King, Hisui Nagare. Appearance Yukari is a tall, young-looking man. He has mainly short, messy purple hair, aside from two sections on both sides that go just past his shoulders, and are blue. Befitting of his love for beauty, he wears prominent lip gloss. He wears black trousers, black boots, and two shirts. One long-sleeved, dark purple shirt, and a lighter purple colored shirt visible from under the hem and above the collar of his first shirt. He accessorizes himself with leather gloves with studs on the thumbs' sides, and owns a long, black jacket that appears to have two different materials, the sleeves being made of leather. On the back of the jacket is a loop that allows him to keep his sword in place. The sword itself sticks out and then back in, giving it a somewhat elaborate appearance. The hilt black with blue tassel, and the sheath is a dark purple. Personality Yukari has an obsession for beautiful things, and his room was full of perfumes, colognes, and skin care products. He'd spend hours upon hours on his appearance in his room in front of a large vanity. He seems to be a bit narcissistic and refers himself rather effeminately, to which Kuroh describes him as a "very strange man". He has a tendency of calling almost everyone by their first name, followed by the suffix '-chan'. Yukari has proven to be ruthless in battle, going so far as to say that he won't be satisfied with things until at least one head rolls to the floor. His ruthlessness pairs with his playfulness, constant taunting, and eloquent, well-read nature, allowing him to easily unsettle an opponent. He claims to once have been close with Kuroh, like brothers, but he has no qualms with the thought of killing him in battle. Despite his personality, Yukari appears to still deeply respect his former mentor, Ichigen Miwa, expressing his condolences to Kuroh about the late King's passing, and not once mentioning the man again as a way to throw Kuroh off. Like his current and former clansmen, Iwahune Tenkei and Kuroh, Yukari is also skilled in domestic tasks. History In his younger years, he and Kuroh Yatogami were trained by the 7th Colorless King, Ichigen Miwa. He was Kuroh's brother figure and called him 'brother'. However, it seemed that Yukari was unsatisfied under Ichigen's guidance as he once told Kuro that while Ichigen held the power of foresight and that all kinds of path of fate were visible to him, he would always chosed a "safe path" among those so that everyone could live happily. Yukari felt that it was boring and what he wanted to pursue was a more "vivid" beauty K -Countdown-, Chapter 5, Page 13. One day, he suddenly approached Ichigen with intent to kill and even pointed a sword at him, to which Kuroh initially stepped in front to protect his mentor. However, Ichigen stepped forward and they seemed to have a fight, although neither of them had any ill will towards each other. Yukari then left and thanking Ichigen for mentoring him well. Around that time, he joined the Green clan. It is mentioned that during his youth, he had trouble with a relationship (the nature of it unknown) around Christmas, and hence has a great distaste towards the holiday. Plot Yukari is first seen during JUNGLE's takeover of the Gold Clan's tower, humming and walking through the carnage. He easily takes out many of the Clan's most elite, strongest members, and later calls Douhan about their progress. Later, he is informed of Kuroh and Neko's involvement with Anna, Kotosaka noticing Yukari's interest piquing significantly. He runs into the group after JUNGLE shuts down a store, and he makes his entrance by citing one of Ichigen's poems, one that Kuroh recognises. His history with Kuroh as a fellow Clansman is revealed. Yukari reveals JUNGLE's motive for finding the First and Silver King, which in turn shocks Kuroh in the thought of Shiro still being alive. The two fight for a short bit, but Yukari proves stronger and fends Kuroh off easily. In the meantime, Douhan has captured Anna. Neko attempts to save Anna, but Yukari cuts her off with the Colourless Aura, making his escape with Douhan and Anna in tow. He later crosses Kuroh's path when he and Yata make it to Anna's cage. The two Colourless Clansmen engage in another battle. Throughout it, Yukari overpowers Kuroh, to the point where Kuroh falls from a window, having only his spatial hand to stay up, while Yukari remains balanced on the side of building due to the Green Aura's power. Their fight continues, soon onto the top of a garden area on the tower. Towards the end of it, parts of the building collapses, the two now falling to the ground. Yukari bombards Kuroh with multiple strikes of his Colourless Aura, all the while reinforcing that Kuroh's sword is "empty" and without a purpose, unlike his own sword, full of things from beauty to love. The taunting succeeds in shaking Kuroh's confidence, until Neko interrupts them and reminds Kuroh of what she and Kuroh are here for, to find Shiro. Reassured, Kuroh presses on in his fight against Yukari. At one point, he jumps to a high height, appearing to hover, where Yukari stares in either admiration or wonder, satisfied that Kuroh possibly has more purpose now. Yukari commends Kuroh for his recovery, and formally accepts his challenge, referring to himself as JUNGLE's vassal. For the first time since they've crossed paths, Yukari frowns before they continue to battle. Kuroh manages to merely scratch Yukari, much to the latter's unimpressed chagrin. Once more, Kuroh is overwhelmed, to the point where the wounds Yukari's inflicted on him leave him coughing up blood. However, before the fight continues any longer, Kotosaka, the bird, channels for the Green King, who informs Yukari that Anna, now a King, is no longer a concern of theirs. At first, Yukari points out that he won't be satisfied with things without seeing at least one head roll, most likely Kuroh's, but he eventually relents and leaves. Powers & Abilities Green Aura: As a member of Green Clan, Yukari possesses the Green Aura. This Aura grants him the ability to induce electricity and 'shape-shift'. Colorless Aura: Yukari is a former Clansman of Ichigen Miwa and hence possesses and frequently utilizes the Colorless Aura in combat. Expert Combatant: Yukari, much like Kuroh, is exceptionally agile, intelligent, and powerful. However he appears to be considerably more skilled in combat than Kuroh is, able to defeat even the Rabbits' elite. Interestingly, Yukari adds a bit of flare to his technique, such as dramatic spinning, landings, and swordsmanship. Equipment '''Ayamachi: '''Yukari's sword, given to him by Ichigen. The sword's hilt is black, with a peculiar shaping near its hilt that juts out. The sheathe he keeps it in is dark purple, tied with a much lighter purple cloth, and strapped to the loops on the back of his coat, and when he draws it, appears to have enough space in its side, so it often draws out in a tilted motion, rather than straight out, in contrast to Kotowari. Yukari claims that Ayamachi contains all of his passion and ambitions, making it strong and full. Trivia *Yukari's hobbies are skincare and tending to Ayamachi.Missing Kings Extra Edition Character's Book References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Jungle